


Star-Crossed

by SunlightSapphic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Angst, Awkward Dates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Supportive Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightSapphic/pseuds/SunlightSapphic
Summary: "Come on Keith! I need you're help!" Lance's words were drawn out as he whined. He really wanted to look presentable for this date with Allura. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he was not going to mess it all up because of a bad outfit choice or because his hair was just slightly tangled atop his head, or because his shoes didn't match his shirt.Keith didn't look up as he spoke, continuing to play with a stray piece of fabric from his pants."You look great Lance." his voice was gone of any emotions, completely monotone and depressing. It made Lance stop stressing about his ~ very important ~ date for a second to instead focus his attention on the feelings and emotions of his leader; his friend.-Pretty much, it's what I'm hoping for out of the allurance date





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at first thinking it would only be like 500 words or so, but it turned into 5000 and it's pretty much just what i want for the allurance date. 
> 
> Good luck for s8, i hope you enjoy

Lance was stressing. Continuously tucking and untucking his shirt, running his fingers through his hair to get it just right, and staring at himself in the full-length mirror to the point where he began to imagine the faults and flaws of his appearance.

He had dragged Keith, much to his demise, into his room to assist him in getting ready. He would have asked Hunk or Pidge or Allura, but Hunk was currently busy doing diplomatic stuff, Pidge would have rather died than be tormented with Lance's pre-date stress and Allura was his date, so he definitely couldn't ask for her help. Therefore, Keith was the next best thing. 

Or at least, Lance had thought Keith would be the next best thing. However, that assumption was currently being proven wrong. Lance was very much incorrect, the whole situation was just difficult; very, very difficult. And the cause of that difficulty? Well, Keith. Keith was being very, very difficult.

He was silent and solemn where he sat on Lance's bed, not even looking up to give his opinions on Lance's clothing and hair, despite that being the exact reason he had been dragged through the doorway into Lance's space in the first place. To give opinions and to critique and to compliment. But he was doing nothing and Lance did not appreciate that one bit. 

"Come on Keith! I need you're help!" Lance's words were drawn out as he whined. He really wanted to look presentable for this date with Allura. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he was not going to mess it all up because of a bad outfit choice or because his hair was just slightly tangled atop his head, or because his shoes didn't match his shirt. 

Keith didn't look up as he spoke, continuing to play with a stray piece of fabric from his pants. 

"You look great Lance." his voice was gone of any emotions, completely monotone and depressing. It made Lance stop stressing about his ~ very important ~ date for a second to instead focus his attention on the feelings and emotions of his leader; his friend. 

Keith's face wasn't visible from the angle Lance was at but he could bet that the boy's eyebrows were creased and his lips were pursed in a pout. It's his signature sad look.

Not that Lance payed that much attention to Keith's face or anything. Spending so many years stuck with such a small group of people made you prone to every little thing about them. Lance knew what everyone on the team looked like sad, not just Keith specifically. Maybe he was a bit more attentive to Keith's face and emotions but that's obviously only because he had to be due to their rival status. 

Walking over to crouch down in front of Keith to see his expression, Lance schooled his into one of comfort, although he really didn't have to do much. He wanted ~ needed ~ Keith to feel comfortable around him. To feel like he could talk to him and be vulnerable around him. Like he'd always yearned for. 

"Hey man, something on your mind?" and Lance was right, creased eyebrows and pouting lips. Something was wrong. Something was really, extremely wrong and it left a sick feeling lurking in his stomach as Keith stood up and moved across the room to the door. 

Lance stayed crouched in his position, the feeling of sickness only getting stronger in his stomach. He wanted to do something. Needed to do something, anything, to make Keith stay. Lance can't handle Keith leaving him again. 

The sound of the door opening but never closing drew Lance's attention. Keith was still there. He hadn't left yet, Lance still had a chance. 

A chance at what though? A chance to figure out what's wrong? A chance to make Keith smile? To laugh? 

A chance to confess how he's been feeling since-

No.

A chance to make Keith happy. To make things right. 

Keith is facing away from him, his shoulders hunched up to his ears and his arms crossed across himself, not angrily or aggressively, but like he actually has to physically hold himself together in fear that if he let go he'd fall. That he would break into a million tiny fragments right then and there. As if he was as fragile as glass. 

"You always look good Lance." And he was gone. There for a second and gone the next. It reminded Lance of when he had first watched Keith walk out on him for the Blade. 

And Lance missed him. Missed his presence. Missed his solemn silence. Missed Keith. 

It left a very much Keith-sized void in his chest, similar, if not exactly the same as the void that had been left before. It was aching, burning in his chest to be filled. Filled by Keith's smile and his laugh and his dumb sarcastic comments. 

He felt like, maybe, he also needed to hold himself from breaking. 

-

Lance had been lost in his own mind, thoughts of Keith drowning out any leftover rationality, when a hesitant knock sounded throughout the room. 

It had scared him slightly, jolting his body awake to realise that he was still crouched down where Keith had left him. At first he had thought the knock was just apart of his imagination, like he was subconsciously trying to wake him from his trance. But then a second knock occured, just as hesitant as the other. 

Maybe it was Keith, maybe Keith had come back to explain himself or to just talk to Lance, to see him. 

The thought had Lance rushing to the door, pulling it open to be face-to-face with none other than-

Allura. 

Oh. Oh! The date! Lance had completely forgotten about his date. He could have sworn he cared far too much about this for it to just slip his mind. It was strange. 

To slip his mind and be replaced with thoughts of Keith, his self-proclaimed rival, was even stranger.

"Hello Lance, I was just coming to check if you were ready." Allura's voice broke through the momentary shock of everything, bringing Lance back to reality and far, far away from any other thoughts of Keith. 

"Uh yeah, sorry. Were you waiting for me?" Lance walked out, switching the light off and closing the door behind him, awkwardly looking anywhere but at the Princess. 

"Yeah but that's alright, would you like to head out then?" a nod was all Lance could muster up as a signal of his agreement, offering his arm out to Allura as they began to walk. 

They didn't really have anything planned other than to walk around aimlessly. They couldn't stray too far just in case something were to go wrong back at the Garrison. 

Their walk towards the exit was short, but seemed to take hours as breaths were the only thing shared between the two. No conversation or compliments or anything. Just an awkward silence. A silence that made Lance miss Keith's silence, even if it was caused by sadness. At least he would've been there to comfort him. 

And Keith was once again swarming around his mind. Where had he run off to? Is he okay? Was he having a bad day? Did Lance make everything worse? 

He needed to know. The guilt was building up in him, making him feel like he had done something horribly wrong, like he'd upset Keith somehow. 

Again, the thoughts of Keith vanished, but only for a moment, as Allura pushed open the door that led them outside, the moon bright in the sky and the nighttime breeze cooling his skin. They walked towards a nearby tree, and as they continued to get closer, it became clear to them that said tree was very much dead. Completely and utterly lifeless. Earth was dying. 

A gasp left Allura's lips as she took it in, releasing Lance's arm momentarily to walk closer the tree and further away from Lance, resting her palms against the trunk. A bright light overcame the tree, leaving Lance speechless where he stood. It took but a few minutes for Allura to reel back towards Lance, breathless and cold. But the tree was standing there, alive. 

It was something out of a movie, and Lance was obviously amazed, but again, the amazement didn't last long, washing away to be replaced with a mindful of Keith. 

Allura was shivering slightly, huddling closer to Lance for warmth. Usually such a large display of affection would leave Lance reeling, leave him with rose stained cheeks and wide eyes, and stuttered words. 

But this time? Nothing. He barely even noticed Allura get any closer, much too focused on one specific boy. 

Too focused on the fact that he could have sworn he'd seen someone watching them from the darkness a second ago, someone that looked suspiciously similar to the boy trapped inside Lance's brain.

But it must have been a trick of the eyes because one second the figure was there and the next it wasn't, blown away with the whistling of the wind. 

"Lance?" Allura had let go of him. How long ago unknown to Lance, all he knew was that her warmth has been replaced with the cold. Goosebumps rose along his skin, and his eyes stared up at the night sky above, catching a glimpse of a red and blue shine, before that vanished as well.

Insanity must be creeping up on him. That's the only explanation for all of these strange occurences. There's no way that all of this was legitimately happening. Perhaps this was all just a dream and maybe he just needed someone to wake him up from it. 

Eyes clenched closed desperately, he waits and he waits. He waits for someone to call his name, he waits for someone to shake his shoulders or to poke his stomach. But nothing ever comes.

Eyes open. And he's staring at the concerned features of Allura. 

Shit. Once again, he had let his mind wander and forgotten about what was going on. Forgotten about the one thing he'd always wanted.

"Are you alright Lance? What's on your mind?" Allura's voice sounded warm. It was a nice distraction from the chill of the air and the way his heart seemed frozen in his chest. 

"It's just..." and he explained everything. He talked and talked and talked until his voice was one with the night, until the glimpse of red and blue in the sky was back and then gone again, until he physically couldn't speak any longer. 

He spoke about how he had pulled Keith into his room. And how the boy had seemed so miserable. How Lance really needee to know if he's okay, how he wanted to hug him and hold him tight and never let go. 

Lance wants to be the one hold Keith together and stop him from breaking apart. 

As Lance was speaking Allura's face didn't so much as change, didn't allude to anything that was going on in her brain. She just nodded along to everything Lance said, paying attention. 

Finally, she let on to what she was thinking.

"Lance, you need to go to him."

Wait what? Go to him? To Keith? There's no way Lance was going to do that. Everything he had ever wanted was right in front of him and he wasn't going to risk losing it all just because he and Keith needed each other.

"I'm not doing that Allura, especially since Keith probably hates me." His frozen heart clenched in his chest at the mere thought of that. Before Keith had left for the Blade of Mamora, he and Lance had been getting closer. 

Lance would have compared them to something akin to friends. Possibly even something more that that. 

But then Keith was gone. He had left Lance, who had never really understood why he had been so desperate to escape, to get away from the team. To get away from him.

"That isn't true Lance. I know in my heart that you two are destined to be together, you're written in the stars." A shimmer of red and blue in the sky above. 

Was Allura right? Lance had never doubted her words before so why was this so hard to comprehend. Keith and him were not written in the stars. 

Keith left. If they ever were written in the stars, the words were long gone, erased when Keith had gone away. 

But then again, maybe when he returned the words were rewritten. Carved with a different font and a different pen and with a different meaning. 

A meaning that would last forever; a meaning that would never leave. 

He couldn't speak. His voice was trapped in his throat, similar to how the thoughts of Keith had been trapped in his mind all night long, and probably even longer than that.

Allura must have taken his silence as something because she spoke again, her voice just as warm as it was beforehand.

"I know that we aren't meant for each other, and I think you know that too Lance. Now go, hold him and never let go."

All Lance had ever wanted was a happily ever after. He wanted to love and be loved by some picture perfect person. 

But what you want isn't necessarily what you get. And what Lance needed was Keith. 

So he runs, he leaves Allura to shiver in the cold air with a supportive smile on her lips as she stared into the night sky, spotting the glimmer of red and blue.

Lance ran back inside the Garrison. He searched everywhere for the boy his heart screamed for. As he ran the frozen encasing around his heart melted away, thoughts of Keith smiling and laughing warming it up immensely.

He arrived at Keith's door. 

His chest was moving up and down rapidly, his breath coming out heavy and fast. The boy of his dreams was in there and suddenly his whole body was frozen in spot. He couldn't move his hand to knock, he couldn't do anything. 

Closing his eyes he thought about what Keith looked like earlier in his room, his creased brow and his pouting lips. His hunched shoulders and his crossed arms. 

And he knocked. 

He knocked but nothing came after. The door remained closed. Maybe he just hadn't knocked hard enough.

He knocked again.

Nothing. 

He had taken too long. Keith wasn't for him anymore. Their cursive handwriting amongst the stars was no more, crossed out. 

Instead of being written in the stars, Keith and Lance had been star crossed lovers. Never meant to be together and never going to happen. Destined for heartbreak from the very first heartbeat. 

Lance's arms were crossed over himself as he trudged to his own room, stopping himself from breaking. 

He got to his door, and he almost felt like he needed to knock, as if it was Keith's door all over again. 

But he didn't knock because what good would that do other than just remind him of how miserable he was, how heartbroken. He just walked in, no knock. 

Unexpectedly, the room wasn't washed in darkness like he had left it, the lamp on the bedside table was on, casting a yellow glow across the face of the boy curled up on his bed. 

Keith. 

He was here, waiting for him to return with Lance's jacket cushioned between his arms and chest, tear streaks drying on his cheeks. 

And Lance couldn't possibly wake him up when he looked so small, so vulnerable and broken. 

He would let him rest. 

Lance got changed quickly into his sleepwear, slipping in beside Keith on the bed, leaving as much space between them as was possible. 

Then he turned off the light. 

And as darkness overcame the room, he fell asleep. 

-

Lance woke to a weight on his chest and the breath of another tickling his neck. 

Despite how much space he'd put between the two of them last night they'd still ended up pressed against each other. 

Keith's head was resting snug on top of Lance's chest and Lance's arm was wrapped around his waist. And they were close. Very, very close. 

In his chest, Lance's heart was beating at an erratic pace, fast enough for Lance to be worried it'll wake Keith from his slumber. Although, Lance doesn't know whether Keith waking up should be considered a positive or negative thing. 

They'd have to talk and of course Lance really wanted to talk, but he's scared. He only just came to terms with his feelings and he doesn't even know if Keith feels the same way as he does or not. It was really scary. 

Maybe Allura was wrong about everything. Maybe Keith and him weren't meant for each other. Maybe Lance is about to get his heartbroken when Keith eventually wakes up.

His heart was still racing. He couldn't calm down, he was getting sweaty and gross from nerves, he could barely breathe and the added weight of Keith's head felt crushing against him as he tried desperately to still his heart, to stop his mind from thinking too loudly. 

Everything will be okay. 

Everything happens for a reason. 

He's calm and he's okay and Keith and him are written in the stars. 

Keith must have heard his mind screaming at itself to shut up or something because he begins to move. Begins to wake. 

His eyes are clenched tightly together and a tired groan slips from his lips as he burrows further into Lance's chest. 

He must realise soon enough that his head wasn't lying across a pillow, he sits bolt upright and stares. 

Lance stares back.

Both of their chests are heaving and their breaths are heavy and neither of them say anything, probably waiting for the other to start speaking first. 

They just stare at each other, both of them knowing that they're just prolonging the inevitable. They're going to have to talk about this sooner or later. Talk about everything. 

But right now, they're both perfectly fine with just not doing anything other than stare and worry and prolong. 

Lance sits up slightly to rest on his elbows, never letting his eyes fleet away from the boy's face. 

From his purple eyes, to the slope of his nose, to the curve of his lips, still open in shock. 

Lance has to swallow the words that so desperately want to spill out. About how beautiful he looks or how his eyes always seem to change shade depending on his emotions at the time, or how right now he really wants just lean in and kiss him. Like a lot. 

He swallows it all back, drawing Keith's eyes away from his face and to where his throat bobs, his eyes shooting back quickly to Lance's eyes, as if he were making sure Lance hadn't noticed what just happened.

But he had. He had noticed and now he was left to stress about what that meant exactly.

Was Keith just as anxious as Lance? 

The way he breaks their eye contact is evidence enough that he is. Especially when he begins to distract himself by picking at his nails, a nervous habit of his that Lance found out about while in space. 

As cute as Lance found it he didn't want Keith feeling nervous or scared or panicked because of him. He wanted Keith to be comfortable with and around him, it's what Lance has always craved. 

So he sits up completely to be directly in front of Keith, grabbing hold of his hands to help relieve some of the nerves, rubbing his thumbs soothingly over the expanse of the boys knuckles. 

Keith freezes in place, glancing at where their hands are skimming for a second, before letting his eyes move upwards to stare through his bangs at Lance's face, hoping that the strands of hair will hide his shocked stare. 

It didn't. Lance sees the wideness of his eyes and the gape of his mouth, and it's cute. Like really, really cute. 

He doesn't understand how he had gone this long not understanding his feelings towards this boy. Not noticing the way his heartbeat increased tenfold whenever he was in proximity of him, how his palms would sweat when they were conversing, and how when they touched it almost felt like a ripple of electricity under his skin.

He was gone for this boy, hopelessly and utterly gone, and he's going to regret not realising sooner.

They sat there for a moment or two longer, getting lost in the silence and the feel of their hands touching, not interlocked, but good enough. For now. 

Lance kept opening his mouth to say something but he could never find the right words. He didn't know what he could say, what he should say. He didn't know how to get his feelings into actual noise. 

He knew it wouldn't be easy. Of course it wouldn't, he's finally admitting and vocalising his feelings for the first time since they, unknowingly, began all those years ago. And to say all of this to the person that these thoughts are about just makes everything harder.

It has to be perfect and he's going to do this. He has to. For himself; for Keith.

He's about to speak, not really knowing what was about to spill from his mouth, maybe his whole heart was was about to be laid bare and exposed, but Keith cuts in first, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry." the words are rushed as he says them and he sounds vaguely out of breath as if it took had taken all of him to get the words out into the open. Like he was also struggling to find the words to match the situation.

Lance was shocked. Keith was sorry? He had nothing to be sorry for. It was Lance who should be apologising.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Keith, but I do and I'm really, genuinely sorry for everything." as Lance's reply gets released into the air between them, his thumb stops absentmindedly stroking against Keith's knuckles to instead interlock their hands properly. He really needed to get his point across and he had been waiting to feel Keith's hands in his own for what felt like centuries.

"What?" Keith was genuinely confused by Lance's words. What did Lance have to be sorry for? All he had done was pursue the girl of his dreams. So what if Keith was a little too heartbroken over that, it's not Lance's fault Keith fell so hard for the red paladin. "You have nothing to be sorry for Lance."

"Yes, I do." Lance's hands squeezed Keith's in a gesture of comfort. He had to get his point across, he needed Keith to know everything that he'd been storing away in his mind and in his heart. 

"Even if you did, which you don't by the way, at least let me say sorry for everything first." It really wasn't a surprise that even in what are supposed to be heartfelt conversations Keith and Lance seem to find a way to argue about something or another. 

Lance nods his head, closing his lips as an indication for Keith to continue. 

"First of all, I'm sorry for falling asleep in your bed. And for, like, cuddling up to you and stuff." The way Keith's shoulders were beginning to hunch was a clear signal that he was embarrassed and that he getting nervous again. It made Lance want to pull him into his arms and to whisper into his ear about how everything was okay. 

But he doesn't do that. Instead, he let's Keith finish what he wanted to say. 

"I'm sorry for pushing the team away, pushing you away. I'm sorry for leaving." Keith was looking at him now, their eyes were locked again and Lance could see the nervousness swimming through Keith's eyes. 

Not only nervousness, but determination. Keith needed Lance to know just how genuinely sorry he was for all of this. 

"It's okay Keith. I think I finally understand why you left." Lance's words were spoken with an edge of softness to them, and it had Keith's head tilting in confusion, as if he were asking for Lance to explain it to him. "You put the mission above all else."

Keith looked even more confused now than Lance had ever seen him. Was that not correct? Lance was pretty sure that was the reason behind Keith's departure. 

"That's not true." So Lance was wrong once again. If Keith hadn't left for the mission than what else could it have been for? It was Lance's turn to be confused now and just as he was about to vocalise that confusion, Keith began to speak again. "I left to protect the person I most love."

The person he most loved? Keith's eyes were staring at him, cutting into his very soul, giving Lance the answer, but he didn't understand. Who was the person Keith loved most?

"You." There was an edge of fear to Keith's voice. He sounded scared, like he was only a second away from standing from this bed and running away. Again. 

That would be understandable though, he did just lay his chest bare. He just admitted that-

Holy shit!

The person he loves most is-

"Lance?" Worried. Keith was worried. Lance had taken too long to respond and comprehend the situation and Keith felt vulnerable and scared. He felt like he had just been rejected.

"Me? What do you mean you love me?" Lance's question earned him a blank stare. Of course, when Keith says something he means it. 

Keith loves Lance. 

And Lance loves Keith. 

"I love you too."

Keith must not have been expecting that because his face morphed into about five different stages of shock. Like he hadn't been expecting for his devotions to be reciprocated. 

"No you don't. You're just saying that." Keith's voice shook with fear. He was used to people lying to him. Telling him things, promising him things that could never be fulfilled. And surely this is what Lance was doing. Lance is in love with Allura, not Keith. 

"That's what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realise that I'm in love with you. That I've been in love with you for years, ever since the Garrison." So maybe Lance wasn't lying. Maybe his feelings are just as real as Keith's are. Maybe this could work. 

Keith and Lance, forever and always. That sounds pretty good to Keith. Actually, it sounded perfect. 

But is that what Lance wants? Forever and always? Yes, it was exactly what he wanted, but Keith didn't know that. 

Lance had learnt over the years how to read Keith. He was probably the best at reading him, other than Shiro, but that's to be expected, being Keith's brother and all. 

Right now, reading the expression on Keith's face, Lance could tell he was scared. And he desperately needed to fix it. 

"I love you. I've loved you since the Garrison and I just never realised that me framing you as a rival was just me trying to impress you, trying to gain your attention. I want to be able to wake up everyday how I woke up today, with you. I want to sing you songs and tell you stories and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears were forming in Keith's eyes, and he couldn't get any words out as Lance continued to spill his heart out. 

"How does eternity sound Keith? You'll be stuck with me."

Keith felt a little better about the stray tears falling down his cheeks seeing Lance himself have tears in his eyes. It gave Keith the courage to respond. 

"I would love to be stuck with you for eternity Lance. I love you." And all they could do now was stare again. 

But instead of prolonging the inevitable, this time their stares were just so they could sit and relax and breathe in each others love. 

They sat there, the tears drying and being replaced by smiles and shy glances.

And then Lance was pushing away a stray lock of Keith's hair behind his ear. His hand slowing, then stopping all together to rest against his cheek, wiping stray tears away. 

Keith never would have thought that this would be a reality. He always thought that these moments would be stuck in his daydreams, never to see the light of day. But here they were, high on their post-love confessions, sharing loving glances and soft caresses. 

"Can I kiss you?" Lance didn't even need to ask, he knew for a fact that Keith had been craving the feel of his lips, but he's Lance. He's a gentleman. And it made Keith fall just a little bit more in love, if that's even possible.

Keith didn't answer, instead he leant forward, resting his hands awkwardly on Lance's shoulders, as he kissed him. It was chaste and soft and it felt perfect.

It matched perfectly with the atmosphere.

Their love clouding their thoughts, making them realise they were still very much sleepy. 

Neither of them knew what time it was, but they were tired and they needed the affection of the other more than they'd ever needed it. 

So they layed back down, Lance on his back and Keith resting against Lance's chest. 

They fell asleep between kisses and whispered I love you's. 

They were content and happy and everything was okay. Because they had each other. 

And that's all they'd need. 

-

They woke a few hours later to an insistent knock against the door. 

Matching groans left the two boys lips as they sat up in bed, their legs entangled under the sheets. 

Neither of them wanted to leave the warmth of the bed, but the knocking was getting louder and faster, and generally more annoying.

Lance peeled himself away from the warmth, untangling his limbs from Keith, bringing a small whine from the other, to go answer the door. 

The person, who is now known to be Pidge, was knocking so adamantly that even after the door open she continued to knock against Lance's chest for a second before prompty bringing her hand back down to her side. 

"What do you want Pidge?" Lance groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked down at the girl on the other side of the door. 

"We have a meeting remember, you're late, and so is Keith. Do you know where he is?" Pidge replied, ushering Lance into his room to get changed.

Pidge's question was promptly answered as she pushed Lance towards the closet, and therefore out of the way of Keith. Her mouth dropped as she saw the other boy seated in Lance's bed, hair messy and clothes rumpled. 

And Keith hadn't seen Pidge yet, he was far too tired to even realise that Lance had moved back into the room. 

However his eyes shot wide open and his head spun towards the noise as Pidge started talking. 

"What the fuck. Why, who, what? Did you guys? Oh god I don't want to know just hurry please." And then she was gone, rubbing her temples as she left, probably trying to relieve the shock of the situation.

Lance and Keith glanced between each other and the doorway before quickly moving to get ready. 

Keith ran to his room to get changed into the appropriate clothing and Lance opened his closet to grab out his uniform. 

They met in the hallway, deciding to run together to their destination, hand in hand. 

They got the meeting room in under two minutes, opening the doors to a table of amused faces. Of course, it was to be expected, they did just run into a professional setting, late and out of breath. 

The looks of amusement washed away as everyone separately looked down to where their hands were still clasped tightly together, replacing their faces with expressions of nothing but shock. 

However the shock was only prominent for a second or two before going straight back to amusement. Allura looked absolutely, completely radiant seeing the two boys together. 

Her smile could blind a whole room and it definitely relieved both of the boys nerves, Keith especially. He didn't know how Allura felt about the whole situation until now and he couldn't be happier with her reaction. If she had been heartbroken or hurt Keith doesn't think he would've been able to handle that.

Shiro was shooting Keith an 'I told you so' look throughout the entirety of the conference. Keith should've expected it, he had ranted to Shiro about his feelings for Lance on more than one occasion. Keith was just waiting for the teasing to begin.

Teasing from the entire team was due as soon as they were out of there, and for once Keith didn't seem to mind all that much because now he knows that Lance feels the same way. 

The hand clasped in his under the table was evidence enough, and the way Lance's thumb was caressing his knuckes made butterflies flutter around in his stomach. 

He doubts he's ever going to get used to this. The person he's been in love with for years finally reciprocates his devotions. His heart is going to be filled with love for this boy for the rest of his life and longer. 

He can't wait to spend an eternity with him. 

And Lance? Well it's what he's always needed, what he's always wanted. He just took a while to realise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and or kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I would like to say that the voltron/klance fandom has been like a family to me and I'm so grateful for all of you!! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
